


The Copy Ninja

by ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Crack, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fun, Fun With Side Characters, Kakashi Look-Alike, Off-Brand Kakashi, Silly, Slice of Life, Who Is Kumade Toriichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Long before he acquired the Sharingan, Kakashi had his own fair share of troubles with another copy nin of the Leaf.





	The Copy Ninja

**Author's Note:**

> While researching another fic, I stumbled upon a side character in the Narutoverse by the name of Kumade Toriichi. Never heard of him? Neither had I. But he bears a striking resemblance to my favorite Konoha Knucklehead and a few of us have had a ball speculating on his life. I decided he needed a little backstory, so I wrote this drabble for Tumblr.
> 
> Here's a link to check out this mysterious fellow: https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Kumade_Toriichi 
> 
> I do not own these characters, I had a wonderful time fleshing them out.

**_SLAM_ **

Sakumo dropped the shuriken he had been polishing when he heard the door to his home closed with such force. He reached to pick the weapon up from the floor and braced himself to face whoever dared to enter his household in such a manner, as the intruder continued to stomp around within.

"Dad?" He heard Kakashi call out and Sakumo relaxed in the chair he sat on.

"In here, Kakashi." Sakumo, although relieved that he wouldn't have to engage in battle in his living room _again_ , couldn't keep the irritation at his son's behavior out of his voice.

After a series of stomps, Kakashi appeared in the doorway of Sakumo's den. "I have a problem."

"So do I," Sakumo punctuated his stern reply with a raised eyebrow at his son. "What kind of ninja slams the door and stomps around?"

"The angry kind." Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. He glared at his father and Sakumo could easily imagine his young son’s vexed pout behind the mask the boy wore.

"That Toriichi kid is still at it," Kakashi huffed.

Sakumo decided to save his scolding until after he'd addressed his son's frustration and softened his tone of voice, "You remember what your sensei said, right Kakashi? Kumade has struggled at the academy and, well, he's mimicking you because you do so well. It's just a phase son; you should be flattered."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed further, and Sakumo quickly added, "Though I can understand why you're irritated. Can't you ignore him for now? Maybe he'll get tired of it faster if you do."

"But that's just it Dad! I _can't_ ignore him. Ugh--" Kakashi uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through the unruly silver cowlicks he'd inherited from his father.

Sakumo smirked at his son's budding version of the 'Hatake Mane.' "Is he still using gel to spike his hair like yours?"

"Ye-es! It’s gotten worse though. Ever since I summoned the pack for show-and-tell day, Kumade's been carrying a puppy plushie in his backpack!"

Sakumo did his best to choke back a chuckle at how Kakashi had practically spit out the words 'puppy plushie' and had to look down to hide his smirk as his son continued to rant.

"This week, he’s started showing up to class wearing a mask just like mine." Kakashi crossed his arms in front of his chest again as he finished.

"Well, you know you could just leave yours at home when you go to school," Sakumo gently approached the touchy subject of Kakashi's mask.

"You know I can't." Kakashi glanced sideways, avoiding his father's pointed look.

"But why Kakashi?" Sakumo urged, softly.

"Becaaaause," his son uttered the word loudly, prolonging the pronunciation of it while he rolled his eyes and dropped his arms to his sides.

"Ok, ok, ok." Sakumo raised his hands in front of himself to assure his son he would drop the subject.

"Gai challenged him after school," Kakashi muttered, as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and glanced down at his feet.

Sakumo's eyes widened; he could understand why his son would be upset if even his friend and rival could confuse the real Kakashi and his copycat.

Before he could console him, his son stomped his foot again. "He beat the stuffing out of Toriichi! Now Gai's running around telling everyone that he beat _me_!"

Sakumo clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter after Kakashi shouted the last of his anger out. As soon as he was sure he could keep his amusement from slipping out, he spoke. "Alright, Kakashi. I'll schedule a meeting with your sensei to talk about Kumade again. Ok?"

"Thank you," Kakashi said, exasperated, casting his eyes upward. Then he quickly looked back down over the bridge of his masked nose to regard his father. "What was your problem?"

"My son doesn't know how to close doors properly." Sakumo watched the visible features of his son's face transform into a wince.

"Sorry, Dad."

"I almost threw a shuriken at the door this time." Sakumo leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and keeping his eyes locked on his son's.

Kakashi's mask wrinkled around his mouth as he grimaced, wide-eyed and mouthed the word 'oops.'

This time Sakumo let his chuckle escape him. He reached to ruffle the silver cowlicks atop his son's head. "Now go practice closing the door like a ninja while I make dinner for us."

Kakashi waved his father’s hands away from his head as he huffed and turned on his heel. He made a dramatic display of how quiet he could be as he tip-toed his way to the door and Sakumo’s unchecked laughter filled the room.

 

** The End **


End file.
